newwingsoffirefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Akhenaton's Eyeball/Akhenaton's Eyeball' Tribe Page Template
Introductionary paragraph, character creation policy, etc. Appearance Full description of every part of their appearance. Feel free to use multiple paragraphs. DOn't forget anything important! If there are special types of dragons in the tribe, be sure to include if anything makes them ''look ''different. Abilities A full description of a REGULAR member the tribe's abilities. For example, if this were for the SkyWings, you would NOT put information about Firescales dragons here. Subtype 1 If there's a special subtype of dragon (ex; Firescales SkyWings) this is where you talk about them. Kingdom / Geography This is where you get to talk about your kingdom. What is the landscape like? What biomes? Stuff like this. Province/dukedom/city 1 Subsections for smaller divisions of your tribe's kingdom. Make as many as you need! Culture This is culture! The subsections included are just the basics, feel free to add more if needed. Names What do your dragons call themselves? Do they name themselves after things in their environment, or do they use fancy words for their names? Are certain groups of dragons more likely to use one style of naming over another? Or, do certain names have an association with high/low-class dragons? Burial Practices This is an important part of culture. How do your dragons deal with their dead? Are there certain ceremonies that must be performed? Are they buried or cremated, or are the bodies of the dead dealt with some other way? How does their religious beliefs/lack thereof influence their dealings with death? Architecture What materials are available for them to build with? What styles of architecture do they use? What are some famous buildings or structures? What kind of home does the average dragon live in? Royalty? The Arts What kind of artwork does your tribe make? Are they painters, sculptors, or maybe dancers/singers/actors? Jewelry and Apparel How do dragons in your tribe dress and decorate themselves? Do they wear lots of piercings/tattoos? What do they wear daily, and what do they wear on special occasions? Food/Cuisine What do they eat? Are they picky about food? Do they make up fancy, cooked meals, or do they just prefer a simple, plain cow? Classes Does your tribe have a class-based society? If so, what are they? How 'superior' are nobles considered over regular dragons? If your tribe has special subtypes, do they give them a naturally higher/lower position in society? Religion You might want to make a separate page for your tribe's religion, depending on how complex it is. Otherwise, give us a rundown of what they worship, what principles they consider good, and how serious most members of your tribe are about their beliefs. Are they more than one beliefs system? Feel free to explain both, and describe how they intersect! Celebrations and Festivals What days are special for your dragons? Do they celebrate historical events, parading on days that were good and mourning on days that they suffered? Or do they celebrate special days because of historical reasons? Or do they do it just for fun? Festivals are fun, so include as many as you would like! Social Structure Technically a part of culture, social structure's about your tribe's society. What do friends do? How are the average families structured? It's all about socialization. Family Life How close are families? How much care are parents expected to provide for their children? Marriage/partnerships What are the typical relationships like? Are they like MudWings, pairing only during a small period of time, with the goal of only producing children? Are your tribe's dragons polyarmorous, having many different romantic relationships at the same time? Or do they pair for life? With that established, do they have a form of 'marriage'? If so, how does one propose? What ceremonies are held for the 'wedding'? What expectations do 'married' dragons have of eachother? Education Are most of your tribe educated? When does education start and end? What subjects are taught? Where do dragons go to learn? Are they taught by their family rather than at an actual school? What's the quality of the education, and are they places dragons can go where they can become scholars and further their studies? How does society view education and the educated? Common Occupations What jobs do your tribe's dragons specialize in? Are they good sculptors, or are they better at piracy? History This is important! Why is your tribe the way it is? For example, if they hate animus dragons, why? Have they suffered from animus dragons in the past? Are they in a civil war - if so, what led to it? Can the cause of the events be traced back throughout time? Historical event / period 1 It's good to divide up your tribe's history! Give us a look at a specific period of time. For example, (Ancient) Egyptian history is divided into periods; most well-known being the Old Kingdom, Middle Kingdom, and New Kingdom periods. Dividing your tribe's history this way makes it easier to read and gives it a catchier name to be remembered by! If an event was especially influential, you might even want to give it its own section. Foreign Relations Stereotypes What do other tribes think of yours? Do they think they're 'lazy RainWings?' Or maybe they're perceived as grumpy, like SkyWings? Give us an idea of what other dragons would think of them. Tribe 1 Add as many subcategories for notable relationships with other tribes! Do they have a longtime ally? Or have they been at odds with another tribe for generations, like the NightWings and IceWings? Tell us everything we need to know - and try to tie in your tribe's history into why they do/don't get along! Category:Blog posts